


Kai's Story From "Creative Freedom"

by CynicalLion



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: "Alex! What a creative title!" I know, thank you! This is, as it states, the story that Kai wrote from my other work "Creative Freedom". I thought it was good enough to be shared all by itself in case anyone liked it better than the actual story itself but didn't like looking at the italics.Here's a proper summary for those who haven't read Creative Freedom and don't plan to: Notorious crime boss Kai Rivers finds himself cornered by detective Nick Valentine. Will Valentine finally bring down the man he's been tracking for years or will Rivers slip through his fingers yet again?
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Kudos: 27





	Kai's Story From "Creative Freedom"

**Author's Note:**

> It's worth mentioning that Nick is wearing the Silver Shroud costume cuz I like making him wear that instead of his usual outfit.

Detective Nick Valentine had been tracking notorious crime boss Kai "Silver" Rivers for years now. Every time it seemed he had Rivers in his grasp, the elusive man managed to slip away. This time would be different though, this time Nick had him. This time he would bring Rivers to justice.

Having tracked Rivers to what Nick had discovered was his last hide-out, the synth detective easily took out the few men that Rivers still had at his disposal. After clearing the rest of the building, Nick made it to the top floor where Rivers' office was. Gun at the ready, Nick kicked the door open and took aim, finding Rivers sitting in an armchair, smirking and looking rather pleased to see him.

"It's about time you got here, Mr. Valentine." He said smoothly, taking a sip of the dark liquid in his glass before setting it down on the nearby coffee table. "I was afraid you were gonna make me wait all night to finally meet you face-to-face." There was no denying it, Kai had been excited to meet the synth who'd been so adamant about catching him for so long and now, finally seeing him in his dark trench coat and low-brimmed hat, Kai decided the wait had been worth it.

"Shoulda given your boys out there the night off if you were so excited for me to get to you." Nick replied, watching Rivers intently, ready to shoot him if he had to. He wanted to bring Rivers to proper justice, not the Commonwealth's twisted version of it, but he would do what he had to do in order to bring Rivers' reign of terror to an end.

Smile taking on a condescending note, Kai tilted his head a bit to one side. "It didn't strike you as suspicious that I only had like three men guarding the whole building?" He asked softly, cracking a grin as Nick was suddenly grabbed from behind by two of his men. "And here I thought you were so smart." Kai hummed, standing leisurely as Nick struggled fruitlessly against his goons.

A trap! Of course. Nick hadn't thought anything of how easy it had been to get this far; after literal years of hard work, he was just excited to finally put an end to the case. That excitement had kept him from seeing the now-obvious trap for what it was. Rivers was too good to let himself be caught so easily and now Nick was going to pay the price for his arrogance.

"Nothing to say, Mr. Valentine?" Kai purred, walking up to Nick and lightly taking the detective's chin in one hand. His synthetic skin was surprisingly soft to the touch and it made Kai curious to know if he was soft all over. Pushing such thoughts aside, for now anyway, Kai focused on keeping up his cool exterior. "That's a shame, I do love the sound of your voice."

Not really sure if he could talk his way out of this one but fairly certain Rivers was just messing with his head, Nick stayed silent. If he was going to die tonight, he sure as hell wasn't going to give Rivers the satisfaction of knowing just how hard he was kicking himself for messing up so badly.

"Did you bring handcuffs with you this evening, Mr. Valentine?" Kai asked, smile crinkling his eyes when Nick simply glared quietly at him. "Be that way then." He breathed, hand drifting from Nick's chin to his chest. Keeping eye-contact with the detective, Kai felt around Nick's inner coat pockets and then his other hand joined the first in patting the pockets of Nick's slacks. Feeling a hardness in one pocket, Kai smirked and reached in, lingering for a bit longer than necessary before pulling his hand back with the cuffs held looped between his thumb and forefinger.

"You know, when I first found out that a synth was tracking me, I was nervous." Kai said, fiddling with the cuffs and glancing back up at Nick's face once he'd opened them. "I was afraid that nothing I did would stop you, but you've proven yourself to be surprisingly human." He continued, moving behind Nick and cuffing his hands behind his back. Kai leaned in close and felt Nick shudder as his warm breath tickled the detective's ear. "So I'm betting that these cuffs will be able to hold you." He whispered, hands moving from Nick's cuffed wrists, up his arms, and stopping at his tense shoulders.

Feeling an uncomfortable tingle run up his spine as Rivers touched him, Nick finally decided to speak up. "None of my investigating warned me about how handsy you'd be." He muttered, hoping his tone sounded more sarcastic than hopeless. Nick heard Rivers laugh softly and then he was being shoved by the man's guards to the chair he'd found Rivers sitting in. He was forced to sit down and then the goons retreated to either side of the chair, standing back to allow their boss room to come close.

"There's that smart mouth I was looking forward to." Kai said happily, everything about him completely relaxed even as his mind raced with the possibilities of having Nick completely at his mercy. He stopped in front of the chair Nick was now sitting in and then, much to the detective's obvious surprise, climbed in with him, straddling the synth and smirking down at him as he placed his hands on Nick's chest. "I've been dying to know what kind of figure you have under this." Kai said, pushing the lapels of Nick's coat aside to further reveal the scarf and then the shirt underneath. "This outfit of yours leaves so much to the imagination."

If Nick had blood, his face would be flushed. Of all the possible outcomes he'd predicted for the night, this was definitely not one of them. Not only was the biggest crime boss in the Commonwealth currently not killing him, he was coming onto him. "Not that I'm not flattered, but you aren't exactly my type." Nick tried weakly, figuring that someone as depraved as Rivers wouldn't care but giving no-means-no a whirl anyway.

"Because I'm a guy?" Kai asked, a slight pout in his voice as he raised an eyebrow at Nick.

"Because you're a criminal." Nick dead-panned back, having to spell that out not making the situation any less awkward.

"Oh, is that all?" Kai asked, smiling when Nick frowned at him. "I can deal with that." He decided, unbuckling the belt that helped Nick's coat stay closed and opening the long trench fully. Humming, Kai removed Nick's scarf next and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting out a breath when he finally opened the garment to reveal the expanse of Nick's chest. It was a little banged up like the rest of him, but Kai liked that; it gave the detective character, like scars did for humans.

Shuddering as Rivers' hands slid up and down his chest, Nick closed his eyes, unsure of how to feel. On the one hand, no one had ever touched him like this before and it would be a lie if he said it didn't feel kind of nice, but one the other, more important, hand, the person touching him was Kai-freaking-Rivers. His body didn't seem to care about that fact though and as Rivers' hands stroked down his stomach to just above his pants waistband, a certain part of himself reacted, giving a light jerk.

Freezing, Kai's eyes fixed on Nick's lower body. His breathing became heavier and he slowly moved his hands down Nick's legs as far as he could go before the point where his body met Nick's. "I saw that." He whispered, looking back up at Nick's face and catching those gorgeous golden eyes looking down at himself in shocked horror. Kai could practically see the unspoken "traitor" there.

As Nick looked back up, Kai leaned forward and caught the detective's lips in a surprisingly deep kiss. He wasn't surprised when Nick didn't kiss him back, but that didn't stop Kai from deepening the kiss and using one of his hands to pull Nick's chin down enough to get his mouth to open. Kai slid his tongue into Nick's mouth and moaned softly when, in his instinctive attempt to fight off the intruder, Nick accidentally pushed his tongue into his own mouth.

Pulling his own tongue back, Kai gently bit Nick's, using his teeth to hold it in place while he explored it with his own tongue. The texture was incredible, dry and smooth and nothing like an actual tongue. Letting out a breath, Kai released Nick's tongue and looked into the detective's conflicted golden eyes. The amount of emotion held in those eyes despite the fact that they weren't human was amazing. As far as Kai was concerned, those eyes might as well have been human.

Shocked at the practically ravenous look on Rivers' face as he broke the sudden kiss, Nick felt his confliction run even deeper. Had anyone ever looked at him like that? Even back when he was human? Rivers looked like a man who'd been offered a piece of cake after a life of eating nothing but spoiled mirelurk meat and the look was both a bit intimidating and oddly arousing. Was he, with his beat-up synth body, really enough to make this attractive, if not morally dubious, man so aroused? A glance down to Rivers' crotch answered that question easily.

Smirking as Nick squirmed uncomfortably beneath him, Kai chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Mr. Valentine, I'm not going to do anything to you that you won't enjoy despite yourself." He guaranteed, not really helping to calm Nick's nerves at all.

"Awful lot of confidence in your skills, Rivers." Nick snarked, unable to help himself. It got harder to make good decisions, like not snarking the viscous crime boss, when he got nervous.

Raising an eyebrow challengingly, Kai got off of Nick's lap. "You're right, talk is cheap. Let me put my mouth where my money is." He purred, apparently knowing exactly what he had just said as he pushed Nick's knees apart and knelt between them. Kai unbuckled the belt of Nick's slacks and opened them up, finding only one more barrier between him and his prize in the form of Nick's briefs. Looking up into Nick's eyes, Kai freed the synth from his cotton confines and then looked down slowly, delighted by what greeted him.

Nick's member could almost pass as human except that it was the same color and texture as the rest of his body. It was human in shape, anyway, and that was what Kai had been hoping for. He would've tried no matter what Nick's dick would've ended up looking like, but he knew he could blow a human-shaped cock; he'd certainly had enough practice.

Catching Nick's eyes with his own again, Kai gave the tip a slow lick and was rewarded by Nick's hips twitching, the detective unable to stifle a moan. "I'd like you to call me by my first name for the rest of the evening, Mr. Valentine." He muttered, not letting Nick respond before he took the tip into his mouth and hummed softly, pleased as Nick groaned loudly, unable to reply even if he wanted to. Kai began to suck on just the tip, watching Nick's face and feeling pleased beyond measure when Nick bucked his hips impatiently. Whatever hang-ups he'd had about this when it had started, apparently having a pair of warm lips around his cock had cleared them up.

Giving Nick what he so clearly wanted, Kai suddenly took the synthetic member to the root, swallowing easily against the gagging feeling of the tip pushing into his throat. He began to bob his head after a bit, sucking with just enough intensity to drive Nick wild but not enough to push him too quickly over the edge. The balancing act of keeping Nick bucking for more without making him cum went on for quite some time before Nick made a frustrated sound.

"Come on." He muttered, hips bucking.

Slowly bringing his lips up, Kai gave the tip of Nick's cock some attention before pulling away with a wet pop. "What was that, Mr. Valentine?" He asked innocently, watching Nick's face as his tongue darted out to swipe at the head of Nick's cock.

Groaning, Nick's hips bucked again. His pride was telling him to suck it up and suffer until Rivers--Kai--got bored and finished him off, but the currently more prominent part of his mind wanted Kai to hurry up and bring him over that blissful edge. "Please." Nick mumbled, looking down at Kai and trying to be annoyed by his smug face instead of aroused by his swollen lips.

"Please?" Kai asked, tilting his head slightly. "You'll need to be more specific... Nick." He whispered the last word, biting his bottom lip when Nick shuddered lightly.

"I--I need to cum." Nick bit out, embarrassed but so hard and so close. "Please." He repeated, hoping against hope that Kai had a merciful streak after all.

Groaning at the proud detective being reduced to begging for release, Kai took Nick down to the root once more, holding the synth's hips down so he wouldn't choke him. This time he stayed there, hollowing his cheeks and sucking until he was rewarded by something he hadn't been expecting. Kai choked lightly as his throat was flooded with cum and he pulled back a bit so he could taste it. It tasted odd and Kai wasn't sure why anyone would give a synth like Nick the ability to cum, but he certainly wasn't complaining as he swallowed Nick's load.

Pulling away as Nick finally finished, Kai licked his lips. "Did you know you could do that?" He asked, smiling as he got a tired, automatic shake from Nick's head as though the detective had just been thinking the same thing. "Lucky me, I got your first ever load." Kai purred, climbing back up into Nick's lap and looking at his face. Nick was breathing heavily and Kai could actually hear some of his internal fans going as his body fought to stay cool. Knowing that he'd put Nick in such a state almost made him harder than the act of sucking the detective's dick had.

As Nick finally calmed down, Kai leaned in and kissed him again, surprised when this time Nick kissed him back. "Finally done fighting, Nick?" He asked softly against Nick's lips, earning a grunt in response.

"Might as well enjoy all my firsts while I can."

If thinking he was going to die tonight was what Nick had to believe to make him play along, Kai was content to let him keep thinking that. Kissing him again, Kai more quickly added tongue this time, excited to feel Nick's unique tongue actually moving against his own. Not disappointed as Nick kissed him back, Kai moaned happily into the kiss, enjoying it decidedly more than Nick. Which wasn't to say Nick wasn't enjoying it, which Kai soon found out as he felt the detective's erection digging into his leg.

"Think you have another one in you, Nick?" Kai asked, laughing softly when Nick simply averted his eyes, refusing to answer. Reaching behind Nick, Kai somehow managed to use two bobby pins to free Nick's wrists from the handcuffs, smiling at the synth when he pulled his hands to himself in surprise. "Guess my boys must've decided to take that night off after all." He said, having given the signal for his men to leave before he'd freed Nick from his briefs but letting Nick wonder how long they'd been alone.

"Guess so." Nick mumbled, unsure what to do now. This felt like another trap, why else would Kai take the risk of removing the cuffs when his men weren't in the room to protect him anymore?

"So what are you going to do now, Nick?" Kai asked, slowly rocking his hips against Nick's as he spoke. "You still gonna bring me in? Or maybe..." He trailed off, leaning close to Nick's ear, the distracted, conflicted synth grabbing his hips to keep him from stopping his slow rocking motions. "you wanna fuck me?" Kai whispered, biting Nick's ear softly and moaning when the detective's grip on his hips tightened.

And then Kai was being lifted into the air, a gasp leaving his lips as Nick hastily undid his pants and let them drop to his ankles. Before Kai could react enough to try and help, his underwear were in pieces on the floor, Nick too fueled by lust to take the time to remove them. The next thing Kai felt was the cool wood of the desk on the other side of the room underneath him as Nick bent him over it.

"Ooh, frisky." Kai breathed, wiggling his hips at Nick and gasping softly when Nick caught them in that almost too tight grip.

Deciding that he wasn't too concerned with Kai's comfort, Nick lined his cock up with the crime boss' waiting entrance, pushing forward and groaning as Kai swallowed him down easily, the spit from his earlier blow-job apparently being enough. The sound of Kai's near-rapturous moan made Nick shudder in pleasure and he began thrusting slowly, wanting to return the favor for Kai making him beg for his release earlier.

Becoming impatient quickly, Kai started to move his hips back in time with Nick's thrusts only for his movements to be halted by that unrelenting grip. "Oh, Nick, you have a cruel streak." Kai moaned lightly, trying to move back again and making a slightly frustrated sound when Nick didn't let him budge.

"Just getting a little payback, doll." Nick practically growled, oblivious to how Kai's cock jerked hard at being called 'doll'.

"Fuck me harder, Nicky." Kai moaned shamelessly, much less averse to begging than Nick. "Pound me into the desk."

Tempting as it was to obey Kai's request, there was something missing. Instead of being kind and telling Kai that, Nick simply slowed down further, taking on a leisurely pace as he waited for Kai to figure out what he needed to do. It was so hard not fuck Kai until he couldn't walk, the feeling of having a warm, twitching hole around his cock driving Nick crazy, but he held back.

Biting his lip, Kai let Nick torment him until he couldn't take it anymore. "Please, Nicky." He whined softly, gripping the other side of the desk hard as Nick suddenly switched from his leisurely pace to pounding into him with barely any restraint. It almost hurt but that just made it feel even better and before long, Kai was chanting Nick's name like a mantra, his orgasm fast-approaching even with no stimulation to his own dick.

When Nick gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and slammed his hips forward one last time before cumming deep inside of Kai, it pushed the crime boss over the edge. Crying out Nick's name, Kai came hard, leaving scratch marks on the desk as he dug his nails into the wood in his ecstasy. There was no doubt that eventually both men would regret their decisions, but for now, for that moment in time, there was just the afterglow of rough sex and that was currently enough.


End file.
